The present invention generally relates to photonic waveguide structures, and more particularly, to photonic waveguide structures coupling to optical fibers.
Single mode silicon photonic optical devices (e.g., single mode lasers), integrated on silicon, may be implemented as an alternative to Vertical Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) utilized within multi-mode optical transceivers. These single mode silicon photonic optical devices employ single mode waveguides with dimensions in the order of about, for example, 0.2 microns (μm)×1.0 microns (μm).
A 0.2 μm×1.0 μm single mode waveguide may accordingly be utilized to couple optical signals to an optical fiber waveguide for transmission of the optical signals to another device or system. It may, however, be challenging to couple these optical signals from the 0.2 μm×1 μm single mode waveguide to an 8-10 μm core size single mode optical fiber while maintaining a high optical coupling efficiency.